The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 108
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 108: The Truth About Ajax Hunter and Ajax were exchanging blows in another room. Hunter's hand became flames. Ajax noticed this, and backed away. "Flame Wave!", Hunter shouted. Flames circled around the entire room, and started to burn the robes that surrounded Ajax' entire body. Hunter noticed that Ajax' leg was green. "Is your leg supposed to be that color?", Hunter asked. Ajax said nothing. "Answer me, damn it!", Hunter shouted. Ajax raised his gloved hands and formed them into several strange positions. Sign language. "So, that's it.", Hunter said. "In that case... Embodiment of Flame!" Hunter's whole body became flames. The heat caused the rest of Ajax' robes to burn. Ajax quickly threw them off, revealing his face. Hunter was deeply shocked. "Good God...", Hunter said, reverting back to his normal form. 108: THE TRUTH ABOUT AJAX Ajax looked like a combination of a human and an octopus. Hunter found Ajax to be extremely ugly, accentuated by the fact that he had no mouth, no nose, and no ears. His arms were merely five tentacles that had joined together, as were his legs. Finally, Ajax had a large scar on his torso in the shape of an X. "Where'd you get that scar?", Hunter asked. Ajax pointed up one tentacle, then one tentacle again, then five tentacles. "One-one-five?", Hunter asked. Ajax nodded his head yes. "What's so special about it?", Hunter asked. Suddenly, the tentacles on Ajax' face spread apart. "Moscovium.", a voice said, rattling the tentacles with every slow, shaky, monotonous syllable. "X-Brand: Grande." A hologram appeared between the two. Ajax was fighting an unknown man with a circled "115" on his chest. Suddenly, the man tapped Ajax' chest with his finger. "X-Brand: Grande!", the man shouted. As Hunter noticed that the man sounded rather feminine, a large X-shaped scar appeared on Ajax' chest. Ajax then coughed up blood and fell on the ground. The man placed his foot on the epicenter of Ajax' new scar. "Did you seriously think you could beat Moscovium?", the man asked. "I'm the Commander of the 115th Division, surpassed by only three Divisions! You're just Ajax; you're the beta of Project SPARTACUS!" Moscovium failed to notice the tentacles from Ajax' arms raising up. The suction cups on the bottoms of the tentacles widened. "Suction Surprise: 100 Mini-Cannons.", Ajax said in his usual slow, shaky, monotonous voice. Before Moscovium could retaliate, he was shot in the back 100 times simultaneously by small bullets coming from Ajax' suction cups. It was a quiet and quick death. Moscovium fell on Ajax. Ajax simply used the suction cups on his left arm to climb up, though slowly. Moscovium's body fell off of Ajax, and the head turned towards Hunter. Hunter felt chills running down his spine when he saw the look of shock left on Moscovium's face. Just as quickly as it appeared, the hologram disappeared. "Now you know what you are up against.", Ajax said. "Do you wish to proceed with our fight?" "Are you kidding?", Hunter asked. "Now that I know what you can do, why would I turn you down?" Hunter's arms began to turn into flame. They grew larger and encompassed the two in a ring of fire. "Very well then.", Ajax said. Ajax launched five tentacles in Hunter's direction. Hunter's right hand turned into flames, managing to slice through one of the tentacles before the four intact tentacles grabbed him by the arms, two tentacles per arm. The tentacles started to secrete some kind of liquid. Hunter noticed that it was a clear liquid, but didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, it was dousing out Hunter's flames. Hunter screamed in pain as he lowered down onto one knee, his arms restrained. Where Ajax' tentacles were pressed against them, steam rose. Ajax was melting through his arms. If I don't think of something soon, I'll lose both my arms!, Hunter thought to himself. Damn it, Hunter, think! Hunter looked up to Ajax. Ajax appeared to be drying out. "Hey, octopus.", Hunter said. "Don't ever call me an octopus again.", Ajax said. "Don't intend to.", Hunter said. Without warning, Hunter's legs burst into flames. Hunter jumped in a way that sliced through all four of the tentacles that were restraining his arms. When the now-useless tentacles fell off, Hunter saw two noticeable wounds. "What the hell was that you were spraying on my arms?", Hunter asked. "Ordinary water.", Ajax said. "A flame elemental's worst fear." "Yeah, well, you can't make any more, can you?", Hunter asked. "You're all dried up." "Maybe not, but...", Ajax said, "Suction Surprise: Riverstone Bullets." The suction cups on the tentacles making up Ajax' right arm widened. 50 riverstone bullets were sent flying towards Hunter. Hunter created three Flame Shields on top of each other. Most of the 50 bullets were easily stopped, but six bullets passed through all three Shields and hit Hunter dead-on in the stomach. Hunter coughed up blood as blood gushed out of the wounds. "Heh.", Hunter heard Ajax say. "You elementals and your weaknesses. It's a wonder you elementals lasted this long." "The Elemental Eliminator...", Hunter said. "Come again?", Ajax asked. "He said the exact same thing.", Hunter said. "Where are you going with this, elemental?", Ajax asked. "Speak up!" "He killed my wife.", Hunter said. "I won't back an inch against you fucks." Flames slowly started to encompass Hunter's whole body. "Embodiment of Flame!", Ajax said, shocked. "That's right, you stupid fish.", Hunter said. "I'm at my most powerful." "You're also at your most vulnerable!", Ajax said. "It will prove to be your doom!" Before Ajax could make more riverstone bullets, Hunter created a Flame Sword and made a swinging motion. The hot air left third-degree burns on Ajax' tentacles, despite the two being about two meters apart. "How the hell...?", Ajax asked. Ajax didn't get to finish this question before Hunter flew towards him and split him in half with the Flame Sword. "You should've stayed in the ocean.", Hunter said. Hunter punched Ajax in his open wound with his right hand. Ajax' body immediately began to burn with hellfire. "No!", Ajax shouted. "How can I be defeated by an elemental?!" Hunter began to raise his fist inside Ajax' body. "I! AM! AJA--!" Hunter punched through Ajax' head, killing him instantly. Ajax' burning body slipped off of Hunter's burning arm as Hunter reverted to his normal form. "Goodbye, Ajax.", Hunter said, turning around to walk out of the room. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff